Akatsuki no Rabu, Akatsuki no Sekkusu
by Ala Runa
Summary: ¿Sueños pirománticos? ¿Mandarina con patas? ¿Pijama de ositos amorosos y pantuflas de conejitos? ¿La guarida Akatsuki destruida? ¿Viaje de sexo y placer? ¿El osito de peluche de Hidan tiene insomnio? ¡OH MY FUCKIN' GOD! Ficlets. Yaoi.


**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU. Clichés. Crackfic. Ficlet. Lenguaje obsceno. OoC. Orgía -aunque no explícita-. Yaoi. Y en principio nada más… (N.A.: ¿Nada más? ¡Coooño con la loba yaoística!)

**DISCLAIMER: **La trama **no es mía**. Es de mi buena amiga Ruushia-Yaoi. Yo solo soy su pobre y maltratada excl…. ettooo, su amable y querida (y sobornada a chocolate, que vergüenza) Beta-reader que cuida porque no publique barbaridades. (Ahora en serio, no me obliga a nada, pero me encanta perfeccionar los FF para que queden perfeeeeectos. Me entristece -e histeriquea- ver fics que podrían ser buenísimos, tirados a la basura por estar mal escritos... es muy triste. Aunque también yo soy muy tiquismiquis. Maldita sangre tipo A...). Así que lo único mío son los arreglos: maquetación, corrección, disclaimers, advertencias, resumen... y alguna que otra parida por ahí. Pero loa gran mayoría son cosa de Ruu-chan.

**DISCLAIMER 2: **Si Naruto fuese mío, toda la población masculina andaría por ahí de follandrín de los bosques, y el índice de natalidad por donceles aumentaría en un 250%. Así que está claro: **no** es mío. (Mooo… ._.)

·~·~·~·~·~·~·

**Capítulo I: ****Alcohol**

Akatsuki. ¿Quién no la conoce? Una malvada organización formada por los criminales de rango S –de _Sexy_, ¿de qué si no?- más buscados y deseados. Desde Iwagakure hasta Kirigakure, conocidos por su afiliación al Libro Bingo, su gran peligrosidad, sus grandes "hazañas" contra sus respectivas aldeas, su búsqueda incansable de los bijūs… y para qué negarlo: su potencia sexual como alborotadores de hormonas en gran parte de la población femenina –y masculina, aunque algunos se empeñen en negarlo-.

El caso empezóuna mañana como otra cualquiera. Las nubes eran blancas y algodonadas, el cielo era azul y limpio, el sol brillaba con fuerza y los pajarillos cantaban alegremente…

_Chof_.

- Putos pajarracos…tan temprano y ya tocando los cojones. –masculló el Akatsuki con tendencias sadomasoquistas. Se sentó al borde de la cama llevándose una mano a la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos rosados, doloridos por la fuerte luz solar que impactaba contra sus ojos.

- ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? ¡Auch, mi cabeza…! –se quejó restregándose los ojos.

Mientras intentaba en abrirlos y recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, cierto rubio explosivo situado en el centro de la cama se incorporó rápidamente, provocando que un tercer personaje se cayese de la cama junto al dueño de la habitación.

- ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

- Jodido Deidara y sus sueños pirománticos… -se frotó la cabeza el marionetista de ojos miel. Advirtió entonces a la otra víctima del rubio.- ¿¡Hidan!?

- ¿¡Sasori!? –gritó desde el otro lado de la cama.

- ¡No, yo me llamo Deidara! –contestó el rubio, que no se estaba enterando de nada.

- ¿Eh? ¡Deidara! –se sorprendieron Hidan y Sasori. Se asomaron por encima de la cama para encontrarse con el rubio únicamente tapado por una fina sábana que cubría sus vergüenzas.

- ¿Que ha pasado aquí? -preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la barbilla, fuertemente sonrojado.

- Anoche tomamos demasiado alcohol y nos descontrolamos un poco, eso es lo único que recuerdo. Sé que luego Zetsu, Kakuzu y la happy-hetero parejit… que diga, Pein y Konan se fueron. Pero entonces… ¿dónde están Tobi, Itachi y Kisame?

- ¡Tobi está aquí! –anunció mientras salía de entre las sábanas y abrazaba a su sempai.

- ¡Mandarina con patas! ¡Suéltale! –exigióel marionetista celoso.

- ¡No! ¡Es mi sempai! –se negó abrazándole con más fuerza aún.- Y ahora también mi compañero de cama… -murmuró con una risita que a Deidara se le antojó demoníaca.

- ¿¡NANI!? –chillaron todos, excepto el moreno.

- ¡Argh, no chilléis! ¡Sí, es mi compañero de cama! ¿Estáis sordos? ¡Porque no significa que me tengáis que dejar sordo a mí –protestó mientras se tapaba los oídos.- Además, él es el único que me ha visto sin máscara.

- ¿Sin máscara? ¿Y en qué momento te la quitaste? No recuerdo haberte visto la cara. –se esforzaba en recordar Deidara.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser, sempai? Mientras nos besábamos… ¿Qué te crees, que se puede besar con una máscara puesta?

- ¿¡Besar!? –Sasori sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado el corazón.

- Eso no es posible… Tobi… yo no recuerdo nada de eso… ¡qué cuentas…! –balbuceaba asustado el rubio.

- Claro que no lo recuerdas, como que estabas borracho como una cuba. –rió Tobi divertido.

Deidara quedó en estado de Shock.

- Supongo que tampoco recordarás lo que ocurrió después. Aunque si tuviésemos vecinos seguro que recordarían tus gritos, como para olvidarlos. ¿Sabes...? Me excita mucho cuando gritas así.–le susurró a su sempai en el oído, lo que hizo que Deidara se pusiese de un extraño color azulado.

- Pero tranquilo, sempai, me encargué de que nadie nos oyera. –le tranquilizó Tobi mientras le abrazaba de nuevo posesivamente.

- ¿Y qué mierdas pintamos nosotros aquí? –preguntó Hidan señalándose a sí mismo y a Sasori, ambos como su madre les trajo al mundo. El sadomasoquista agradeció mentalmente sus costumbres exibicionistas, las cuales obviamente no tenía en común con el pelirrojo que se afanaba en cubrir su partes nobles de cualquier forma.

- Ah, sí… -comentó entristecido Tobi- después vosotros, en especial Sasori, hicisteis "esas cositas" con Deidara-sempai. ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Alguien me metió droga en la bebida! ¡Yo nunca dejaría que le hicieran "esas cositas" a mi sempai!

- ¡Lo sabía! –saltó Sasori tirando a Tobi de la cama y abrazando a Deidara- ¡No podía dejar a mi Dei-chan solo con unos violadores como vosotros! ¡Alejaos de él!- amenazó estrujándole en sus brazos. Si las miradas matasen, Tobi y Hidan ya estarían desollados y sirviendo de comida para bijūs. Pero como no pueden matar, muy a pesar del pelirrojo, se tuvo que limitar a echar una de las peores miradas de su repertorio, una que era capaz de hacer temblar a todo el mundo, desde Ichidaime hasta al mismísimo Kyūbi.

Aunque claro, Tobi _no_ era todo el mundo.

Enfadado, se levantó y cogió al rubio por la muñeca, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera bruscamente por segunda vez en la mañana. Dejando a Sasori medio K.O. en el suelo, salió huyendo a toda máquina por el pasillo. El marionetista se recuperó rápidamente y corrió detrás de él.

- ¡Es mío! –rugió el pelirrojo pegándole un puñetazo al moreno, que casi se le vuela la máscara. Agarró a un conmocionado Deidara cual jamón en el hombro y se encerró con él en su habitación, echando el doble cerrojo para que no les molestaran.

Mientras Hidan, que se había quedado solo, comenzó a vociferar:

- ¡Pero qué coño pasa aquí! ¡Yo también quiero que me den puñetazos, y además, yo también me tiré a Deidara! ¡Joder! –Salió corriendo guadaña en mano y derribó la puerta del marionetista, dejando verle junto a un cada vez traumatizado Deidara.

Alertados por el ruido, todos los Akatsuki se concentraron al alrededor de la habitación, de la que ahora solo quedaban unas ruinas y una enorme nube de polvo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué es todo este ruido? –interrogó Pain, que llegaba con un pijama de ositos amorosos y sus pantuflas de conejitos; mientras, una chica de pelo azul se cogía de su brazo, vestida con una camiseta que ponía "¡Me tiro al líder!" y una flechita roja señalado a su acompañante, tosía por la nubareda.

- ¿Ya es la hora de ir a la escuela? –bostezaba un adormilado Kisame.

- ¡Dejadme en paz, adictos-sexuales-ninfómanos-violadores! –huyó Deidara corriendo en lo que se llama _pelota picada_, haciendo que el ala oeste de Akatsuki babeaba por sus abdominales, pectorales, piernas y otros –cof,cof- enormes atributos. Empujó a un medio desangrado Itachi que se echaba polvos de talco y se ajustaba la túnica de la organización y se resguardó en su habitación, pegando tal portazo que las paredes y el techo se quebraron un poco.

- Si te cargas la cueva la pagarás tú, Deidara. –advirtió secamente Kakuzu. Sólo obtuvo por respuesta un "Que te follen" desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Espera, Dei-koi!

- ¡Dei-sempai! ¡No se vaya! ¡Tobi no lo violó, usted accedió! ¡Sempaaaaai!

- Hey, Dei-chan, si quieres repetimos… ¿en tu cuarto o en el mío?

El trío intentó seguir al pirómano, pero Konan les paró los pies con un aura de cabreo bastante... acojonante.

- ¿Adictos-sexuales-ninfómanos-violadores? ¿Dei-koi? ¿Repetir? Mira, justo hoy me ha venido la regla y estoy de muy mala leche, así que… ¿¡alguien me puede explicar qué coño ha pasado ahora!? –miró a Sasori y a Hidan, uno tapándose como podía y el otro fresco de la vida- ¡Y poneos algo encima, coño!

- Y-yo se lo explico, Konan-san… -accedió un tembloroso Tobi, dando mil gracias en su fuero interno por conservar sus pantalones. Y en menos de tres minutos le había explicado toda la situación, porque Tobi es un buen chico… ¿verdad?

- Moo, si Deidara estaba en ese plan me podían haber llamado a míi también…

- ¡Líder! –corearon los demás Akatsuki -especialmente una Konan que empezaba a echar humo-.

- Era broma, era broma… más o menos. –se justificaba Pain, viendo peligrar su cuello.- Bueno, ¿quién le lleva ropa a Deidara?

Hidan salió corriendo dirección a cuarto, y segundos después se situaba delante de la puerta del explosivo con sus ropas en la mano y unos slip puestos –por si las Konan-.

- Deidara, soy Hidan, traje la ropa que te dejaste en mi cuarto. –Funcionó. La puerta se abrió y una mano pálida cogió el montón, momento que el sadomasoquista aprovechó para colarse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿No vas a salir?- Deidara no contestó.- En ese caso… -se acercó insinuante- tú y yo solos, sin más gente molestando, ambos ligeros de ropa, ya sabes…

- Hidan, ¿quieres un viaje de sexo y placer? -preguntó un sorprendentemente tranquilo Deidara.

- ¿Eh? -se asombró el masoquista- ¡Por supuesto!

- Entonces... ¡VETE A TOMAR POR EL CULO!

Antes de terminar la frase su compañero ya le había echado a patadas del cuarto, encontrándose con toda la organización espiando. Hidan tragó saliva sonoramente.

- Hidan es un mal chico. –declaró Tobi. Los demás fueron de menos palabras: simplemente se abalanzaron encima de él. Deidara, ya con ropa y compasivo, abrió de nuevo la puerta el suficiente tiempo para coger a Hidan y resguardarle en su cuarto. Y todos se quedaron con cara de no entender nada.

- Eh, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó ayudándole a levantarse.

- ¡Como le hagas algo extraño, Hidan, nos la apañaremos para mandarte al otro mundo! –amenazó un humeante Sasori desde el otro lado. El amenazado únicamente río con superioridad.

- Tranquilo, Dei-chan está en buenas manos.

- ¡Eso es lo que me preocupa, tus buenas manos…!–El peliplata le ignoró olímpicamente.

- Mil gracias, pero la próxima vez que salga, ¿puede ser andando? –rogó entre risas. Deidara afirmó con la cabeza, aún enojado. –Oye, por cierto, ¿podrías pasar la noche en mi habitación? –le susurró. Deidara le fulminó con los ojos.- Eh, es que no me apetece estar solo y todos los demás ya han dicho que no y han dicho que hoy va a haber tormenta y a mi me da mucho miedo y mi osito de peluche con los rayos no puede dormir y…

- Vale, vale, pero cállate. Y bajo tres condiciones: no hagas cosas raras, no traigas nada de sake, y Sasori-danna viene también. ¿Wakarimashitta? -elevó la voz al decir la última palabra.

Hidan asintió poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuerpo del rubio, ganándose una mala cara.

- ¿El que hay que entender? –demandó Sasori, que había oído el último grito de Deidara. -¡Dei-koi! ¡No le escuches! ¡Huye! ¡Huye antes de que sea tarde! ¡Deeeeei!

·~·~·~·~·~·~·

¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sinceramente, aunque sea bastante parida (porque hay que reconocer que lo es) yo me he reído mucho... ¡Pobre Dei, abusan de él!

En principio era un _ficlet_, pero por petición popular voy a hablar con Ruu-chan para que lo continúe, o en todo caso me ceda el fic para seguirlo por mi cuenta. De cualquier manera, estad atentos, que _AnR, AnS _seguramente va a tener continuación… _(BWAHAHAHAHAHA!) __(Aunque no sé cuando podrá ser esa publicación.... T.T)_

Pero bueno, ya está. ¡Este es mi primer fic como beta-reader! En principio seguiré de beta con Ruu-chan, y si veo que se me da bien me prostituiré -en el sentido literario- por algún foro o algo. Y si le cojo el tranquillo, y consigo que mi inspiración tome buena forma, quizás pronto empiece a publicar mi propio fic...

En todo caso, quiero darle mil gracias a mi **Ōkami** por dejarme corregir su fanfic. Y como no, a vosotras, que leéis esto (digo vosotras porque me da que habrá más chicas que tíos...)... ¡Arigato gozaimasu!

Y si ya queréis ganaros mi _super-mega-ultra-hiper-archi-re-contra-admiración_ (y os queréis arriesgar a ello), abajo hay un _preciooooso _botoncito que pone **Rewiew**. ¡No es muy difícil darle! ¡Y ni siquiera hay que estar registrada! ¡Y soy reaaaalmente kawaii! ¡Mekiyo!

**Kissu kissu!**

**Noxxan :3.**

_PD: ¿¿¡¡HIDAN TIENE UN OSITO DE PELUCHEEEEEEEEE!!?? 0.0_

_PDD: Ya he hablado con Ruu-chan. Le gusta la idea de continuarlo, pero primero quiere centrarse en sus actuales FF. Así que tendrá continuación, pero sin fecha definida. Ñaaa..._


End file.
